The Good of Evil
by FictionalMasterpiece
Summary: A stranger comes to Beacon Hills and changes the lives of out favorite residents. She helps Stiles and Lydia understand their pasts and puts light in even the darkest places. (Changes in mythology, StilesxLydia, PeterxOC and some other couples. Eventual naughtiness) Has been discontinued due to lack of interest from readers. Can be revived if enough people let me know they want it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I combined the first and second chapter because I didn't like that ciffhanger ending so here's the repost.**

**Chapter 1**

**Peter**

Beacon Hills was beginning to give me a headache. All these supernatural teenagers running around with abilities they did not deserve. But where else could I go? Being alone didn't work for me, I'm not the lone wolf type well at least not as a beta. I missed being an alpha, it was wonderful. It obviously did not suit me seeing as my one attempt to be one resulted in me turning a young boy into a true alpha and me sitting in a psychotic town with my forever lonely nephew.

I couldn't handle being around him for extended periods of silence. When there was no villain running around there was nothing to do. That's why I spent my spare time in the woods. There was nothing better than being the woods here. This is where all the interesting things started and today wa34s no different.

I saw her pacing between two trees talking on her phone. She was gorgeous, her curly black hair looked like a mane around her face, her skin was the color of caramel and I was stunned by her. But I was also suspicious of her. Beautiful strangers didn't just stroll in this town as tourists, there were always ulterior motives and we supernatural creatures were always involved. I extended my hearing to her phone call, trying to hear before I ended up charred and underneath the ground.

"…I found them already…The pack is very loyal to each other now…No the twins aren't in the pack…Stiles seems very happy…I don't know how to tell him yet, this is going to change his life and I don't know if it's going to be better or worse."

I got closer the conversation standing behind a tree to conceal myself.

"The banshee is very powerful but she hasn't learned about her heritage yet…I promise I'll get them there, I'm just not good at shattering lives…I don't see why his friends need to be there…but…and the uncle…how does he benefit me…okay…Love you too, bye."

She hung up her phone and continued to pace between the trees. She was small and defenseless so I thought maybe it would be fine to confront her. I came out from behind the tree and walked slowly toward her. She had no clue I was there, she just kept pacing deep in thought.

"Um, hi."

"Hi, Peter."

I stopped dead and stood still for a moment.

"How do you—"

"I have my ways and I know a lot of things. I'm not here to hurt anyone just so you know."

"Why are you here?"

"You'll find out soon."

"You're being very suspicious for someone that is harmless."

"Well that's because I can't tell you anything yet but you'll find out soon. Now um I'm sorry about this."

"Sorry about wh—"

Before I could finish she put her hands on her either side of my face and I began to fall as everything went black.

**Stiles**

I heard knocks at the door and untangled from Lydia who was napping on the couch and using my chest as a pillow.

"Who is it?" I yelled to the door.

"A friend."

That wasn't really a comforting feeling considering that the one friend I had that casually visited my house was Scott and he knew to let himself in.

I looks through the peephole and saw the distorted figure of a woman with black poofy hair and smooth brown skin. I opened the door to her smiling at me.

"Um hi. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, I here for you and Lydia, who I assume is her with you.

I tilted my head at her. Suspicion was rising in me very quickly and I had become reluctant about letting her in.

"How do you know me and Lydia?"

"Maybe it would be best to let me in so I can speak with you and Lydia at the same time. Oh and your dad should be here too."

She started to walk into the house as if she lived here.

"Wait, what do you want with us?" I said grabbing my bat from next to the door.

She turned to look at me and her smile instantly faded at the sight of the bat.

"Stiles you don't need the bat I'm not going to hurt you and if I was the bat wouldn't do anything."

"Well I feel a lot more comfortable with the bat anyway. So I'll be keeping it, thanks though."

"That's completely understandable after everything you've been through."

"Stiles who is this?" Lydia said coming toward me as she eyed the woman who had invited herself into my house.

"My name is Damiana but I like Ana and you must be Lydia."  
"How do you know us?"

"I'd rather tell all of you at once."

"All of us?" I asked.

"You two and the rest of your little squadron, Scott, Derek, Isaac, Allison, even the evil uncle."  
"Peter?"

"Yes."

"What does he have to do with us?" Lydia said, clearly becoming agitated by the conversation.

"All of your paths have become awfully intertwined so I think that it would be best if we got everyone here so I could tell you all at once."

"Can you at least tell us what this has to do with?"

"The faster we get them all here the quicker you'll find out."

**Damiana**

Stiles wasted no time contacting all his friends and family. I told Lydia that maybe it was best that her mother not come, too much information at once would overwhelm her and she didn't even know that her daughter was a banshee. Scott and his mother were the first to arrive at the house. Sheriff Stilinski came home almost immediately after. Allison came with Isaac and then Derek and Peter. Peter stood in the corner and with good reason. Everyone in the room looked at him as if he was a plague.

The ten of us squashed into the small living room and they all looked to me and waited for me to talk. I just didn't know where to start.

"Okay so where to start?" I said to myself. I stood in front of them and paced back and force for what seemed like hours. Why did my grandmother send me here of all people? She said that I should do this all at once. But I didn't have the heart to shatter so many lives at once.

"Stiles, your mother isn't dead, she's a witch and so is Lydia."

There audible gasps from many of the people in the room. Stiles silently looked at the floor and Lydia held his hand. The Sheriff and Melissa mirrored them and stepped forward to put a hand on Stiles' shoulders.

"How is she not dead?" Sheriff spoke through tears that I could see building in his eyes.

"There are people that hunt us. Just like the Argents but they specialize in witches but they won't just kill witches they will kill everyone that is connected to that witch. Once we are hunted everyone we care about is in danger."

Suddenly Peter spoke up, "That doesn't explain why I'm here. None of these people care about me so I'll just be leaving."

"I wouldn't leave so quickly if I were you."

"Oh really?"

"Well let's tie up this web. You bit Lydia and caused her Banshee abilities to be awakened. You also bit Scott which made Jackson Whittmore jealous and want the bite himself. Since you were evil and Derek had to kill you and he became an alpha and bit Jackson along with three other teenagers. Jackson turned into a Kanima and was used to kill people and eventually turned into a werewolf. Back to Derek being an alpha now. He attracted an alpha pack and we all know what that madness was. Then there's also the Nemeton and the Darach situation which I know isn't any ones fault really but that made Allison, Stiles and Scott have to do a ritual which caused them to have an open door in their mind and Stiles became possessed by a Nogitsune and almost died. So in the eyes of this particular brand of hunters you are the reason that all of this is happening. If it wasn't for you many of these things wouldn't be happening. Scott wouldn't be a true alpha, Isaac wouldn't be werewolf, and Lydia would still be human. Some good came of these things but at what cost?"

"But-"

"Maybe you should be just be silent," Melissa said, her voice heavy with venom.

"That doesn't explain why mom left."

"She left to protect you and your father. It's like I said before, hunters will kill anyone that is connected to a witch. You really can't get any more connected than a son and a husband."

"But why would she fake her death?"

"If everyone thought she was dead then the witch hunters would have no reason to come and look for her. She wanted to keep them as far away from you as possible to keep you safe."

Lydia spoke up next, "How do we know you're telling the truth? You come in here with all this news and just expect us to believe it? How do we even know you're witch?" I liked this one, she had fire.

"How am I supposed to prove it to you, do magic?"

"YES!"

I jumped at their response. Everyone the room was now infuriated at me except for one. Peter Hale stared at me from the corner with anticipation plan on his face. I knew there was nothing good that could possibly come from this one but my grandmother was so sure of him.

I looked at the other faces in the room. I was not greeted with the same expressions. Instead I saw anger. I rolled my eyes and then began to concentrate on the set of keys that was lying on the coffee table. I willed it to come to me. Everyone in the room gasped as the keys came to my hand and let them dangle from one of my fingers.

"Why would I risk coming here and pissing off a pack of werewolves, a hunter and a sheriff for my own amusement?"

"So my mother really is alive?"

"Yes, I would never give someone hope that didn't exist."

"What is you want with us?" Lydia said with skepticism still clear in her voice.

"My family, or coven, wants you to come visit us and learn some things about your heritage," I then looked at Lydia, "as well the potential of your power."

"What was the point of all of us coming?" Derek said finally stepping out of his little corner.

"Honestly I don't know. My grandmother is very ambiguous with her explanation of things. She simply said that all of you need to be present when I said this. She kept stressing how connected you are, how Peter is the reason you are all here and how if one of you knows then you all will know at some point."

"How does she know about us?" Allison asked.

"Sweetie, we're witches, we have our ways. Now back to the point. My grandmother wanted me to bring some of you back with me. Of course she wants Lydia, Stiles and the Sheriff to come but she also wants Scott and Allison to come too."

Allison raised an eyebrow, "Why would she want us?"

"Because when there are these kinds of burdens suddenly being dropped on you it is good to have a friend around. People are more open with their friends than they are with their own parents, that's why she wants you there. Lydia is going to be learning the true potential of her abilities. And even though Stiles isn't a witch but the heritage still runs in his veins and he is still a brother of the coven. This will be stressful and they will need support."

"But what about the rest of my pack? What kind of alpha leaves his pack behind?"

"Scott, Stiles and Lydia are just as much a part of the pack as and Derek and they need you right now. We'll be fine." Isaac patted him on the shoulder and Scott gave him a simple nod.

"Look I can't make any of you go. You have to make the decision to go on your own. I'll be back here two days from now at this exact time with a van for anyone that wants to go."

I walked out of the house knowing that I had some questions unanswered and some souls troubled. I hated myself in this moment I hated my family for making me do this but it had to be done.

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I got no and I mean no reviews since the last chapter. So the next chapter will be my last. If you want me to continue this story then let me know otherwise I discontinue it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**Peter**

There was a heavy knock against the large metal door to Derek's loft. I got up from my seat and walked over to the door, sliding it open as Derek looked up to see who it was. It was her again, caramel skin and that wild black mane now tamed into a bun on top of her head. God she was beautiful. I had watched her yesterday as she told us all why she was here. The way she had put me in my place without hesitation and that little trick she pulled to prove that she was magic was too much for me. This stunning creature had graced us with her presence and I had been thinking about her all day. Now she was here at the door not even two feet away from me and her scent was swirling all around me. The smell of coconut was filling my nostrils.

"You're staring," she said breaking through my haze.

"What?"

"You're staring at me, stop it."

"Oh um sorry. I just-what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you actually."

"Me? What business do you have with me little witch?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "So is that your nickname for me? It isn't very creative."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You're going to be coming with me tomorrow."

"What if I don't want to your little your coven?"

"You don't have a choice."

"Oh really? And why am I going to be coming with you tomorrow?"

"One, you already have this fascination with my power and you only saw me lift a small object across a room. Two, if you don't come with me I'll just use force."

"A tiny, little woman plans to use force against a werewolf? That sounds ridiculous."

She rolled her eyes at me and then put two of her small little fingers against the center of my chest. I felt electricity begin to surge through my body and I tensed up immediately. She took her fingers away just as quickly and I slumped down against the door frame. She looked over my shoulder and wave at Derek with a wide smile on her face not even two seconds after she had electrocuted me. She was insane and she was right I was fascinated with her power.

"Now if you refuse to go I can do a lot worse."

"What happened to be able to choose?"

"You don't get that privilege."

"Yesterday in the woods, what did you do to me? To my mind?"

"Nothing really, I just made you pass out so you wouldn't bother me while I went about my business."

She said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Maybe to her it was normal.

"So I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess you will little witch."

"Bye, Derek."

"Bye, Ana."

I turned around to look at Derek with what I'm sure was a very confused expression.

"How do you two know each other?"

"High school. I'll you tomorrow, Peter."

I closed the door behind her and look at Derek, waiting for an answer.

"She wasn't lying I do know her from high school. She was a year behind me."

"And was she powerful then?"

"I don't know. One day she just stopped coming to school."

"Well what happened to her? Did you know she was a witch then?"

"Honestly, Peter, I had no clue what she was. Unlike you I don't go around evaluating people and decided whether or not they can valuable to me." He got up to and left me on my own.

"Was that an attempt to insult me, nephew?" I shouted to him.

**Lydia**

My mom sat there in the couch and stared at me with her mouth hanging open. She shifted her gaze to Mr. Stilinski and Stiles.

"I don't quite understand, Lydia. Are you saying that all of your friends are werewolves and you're a ban-bas—"

"A banshee, Mom. And no, they aren't all werewolves. Scott is an alpha and Isaac is a beta. Allison and Stiles are human but Allison is a hunter."

"And she was with Scott, who is an alpha werewolf, even though she hunts his kind?"

"Yes."

"And now she's with Isaac? Who is also a werewolf? In Scott's pack?"

"Yes."

She sat back and slumped back against the couch exhaling deeply. We had been trying to explain this for three hours. She understood all the connections and relationships but she wasn't willing to accept it. Unfortunately she had no choice. I grabbed her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes.

"Mom, I know this is a lot to understand in the small amount of time that I am giving you but I have to go with them. I need to learn what this power is and how to use to help people." I looked to Stiles and he gave me a comforting smile. "I'll be fine Mom, I promise."

She sighed and then hugged me close to her.

"Lydia, this is crazy."

"I know."

"Sheriff, how did you feel about son being involve in all this?"

Mr. Stilinski squirmed a little in his seat. We decided that it was best not to tell my mother about Stiles being possessed by a nogitsune.

"I was more in denial than anything else to be honest."

"Even after you got kidnapped by a…um…Darach?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"I'm still happy about this Lydia but I know that you're going to do what feels right regardless of what I say."

"You know me well then."

**Allison**

"I'm surprised your dad can't hear me coming through the window."

"You're getting better at not getting caught."

Isaac stripped out of his clothes leaving him nothing but boxers when he crawled into bed next to me.

"So are you going with them tomorrow?" He said as he wrapped his arms around and I cuddled into his chest.

"I have to, for Lydia."

"I get that. I just don't want you to go for my own selfish needs."

I giggled into his chest.

"And what needs would those be?"

He flipped us over so that I was on back and he hovered over me with his hands on either side of my head. He lowered his lips down to mine and lightly kissed me.

"I can think of a few selfish needs", he said before lowering his mouth to my neck then down my stomach to the top of my shorts. He sat up and hooked his fingers into sides of my shorts and my underwear.

He smirked down at me, "Should I take these off?"

"You better."

With that he began to pull my bottoms slowly down my down my legs before throwing them across the room and lowering his head between my thighs.

**Scott**

"So how long are you going to be gone?" Kira said running her fingernails softly over my scalp. I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes. I loved it when she did this even though I kind of made me feel like a dog.

"I don't know how long we'll be gone. I really wouldn't be going if it wasn't Stiles."

"I can't believe his mom has been along all this time."

"I know, it's crazy. I still can't believe it. And Lydia might be more powerful than we could have ever thought."

"It seems like we just got to back to be normal, well as normal as we'll ever be, and now you're leaving."

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to the severe lack of interest this fic will be discontinued. If you wish for it to be continued leave a review. :(**


End file.
